zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Like Like
Like Likes are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are cylindrical monsters with the ability to suck in creatures the size of a human and consume items that their prey carries. Most shields or tunics Link is wearing will be devoured, though they will, for the most part, leave the devoured item if killed shortly after eating it. Like Likes are generally yellowish in color and dissolve into a puddle when killed; some come in different colors, and sometimes they simply disappear when killed. Typically, they are unable to swallow the strongest shield available to Link in a game. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Like Likes make their first appearance. If Link is swallowed by one and if Link is unable to quickly defeat it, the Like Like will eat his Magical Shield. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Like Likes appear only outside the Shield Shop in the Dark World and in a single room in the Palace of the Four Sword in the Game Boy Advance port. Like Likes will eat Link's shield if he is swallowed by one. If Link does not successfully defeat a Like Like that has stolen his shield before some time has passed, the Like Like will escape with the shield. However, it cannot eat the Mirror Shield. Similar enemies called Pikits appear in both versions of the game and share the same Japanese name as Like Likes. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Like Likes appear mostly in the northern areas of Koholint Island. Like Likes can swallow Link's Standard Shield and if eaten, it cannot be regained, forcing Link to obtain another shield. Like Likes cannot swallow the Mirror Shield, however. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Like Likes are only vulnerable to sword strikes and arrows while they are not leaning forward in an attempt to swallow Link; however, Link can damage them with bombs regardless of whether or not one has swallowed him. In addition to eating Link's shields, Like Likes will also eat the currently equipped tunic. An easy way to avoid this is to equip the Mirror Shield and Kokiri Tunic, both of which cannot be eaten by Like Likes, as it is impossible to obtain another of either items. Like Likes commonly appear in areas associated with the dead, such as the Bottom of the Well and the Shadow Temple, however, they also appear in areas like the Fire Temple, Water Temple and the Spirit Temple. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Like Likes have the same appearance as in Ocarina of Time, but function slightly differently. They can devour the Hero's Shield when Link is in his Hylian form, but cannot take his Mirror Shield. If Link is devoured in his Zora form, he can easily damage and escape from the Like Like by activating his bio-electric shield, though he will still take damage as he is spat out. Like Likes most commonly appear in the Great Bay region, particularly in underwater areas. There are small and large ones, the larger ones taking more hits to defeat. Like Likes will move towards Link even if he is wearing the Stone Mask, but will not try to swallow him, and therefore can't damage him. When Link is spat out by a Like Like, he will fly further in lighter forms (Deku Link) and less distance in heavier ones (Goron Link). Like many enemies, they will drop a Purple Rupee if hit with a Light Arrow. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Like Likes have the same appearance and function in both Oracle games; if Link gets eaten by one, it will eat his shield, regardless of whether or not he has one equipped. Furthermore, Like Likes do no damage to Link. A new shield can be purchased in the main cities' shops. In Oracle of Seasons, the southernmost area of the Lost Woods spawns an infinite amount of Like Likes by dropping them from the air. This provides an excellent way to induce Maple meetings or simply to restock on items. The Like Like Ring allows Link to transform into a Like Like, protecting him from being eaten by other Like Likes. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Like Likes have the same function in this game as in past installments. Also, there are Rupee Likes, which eat different amounts of Rupees depending on the type of the Like Like. Interestingly, the Royal Hyrule Library contains a book titled Learn to Like Your Like Like: A Good Guide to A Bad Pet. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Like Likes, as well as Rupee Likes, are commonly found in many islands. Like Likes can inhale in an attempt to swallow Link, and can eat his shield as well. To eat his shield, a Like Like has to have ingested Link for several seconds, but Link can escape by quickly rubbing the touch screen on the Nintendo DS. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Like Likes act similar to past counterparts, as they will swallow Link if he gets too close. In this installment, however, Like Likes can hide in various pots and disguise themselves as Treasure Chests waiting for their prey to approach. Shattering the container in question from afar will reveal the Like Like before it can attack. Like Likes will eat the Shield, but not the Shield of Antiquity. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Like Likes appear as enemies. They can be found in the Underground Maze during Adventure Mode or in Melee Mode where they will randomly appear in boxes (this is quite rare though). The Like Like trophy denotes that Like Likes beat out Wallmasters as the most annoying enemies in the Legend of Zelda series. Etymology The origins of the name "Like Like" may be suggested in a Hylian proverb, which states, "Shield eaters and world leaders have many likes alike." It should also be noted that in the Twilight Princess guidebook, it is mentioned that "Like" is the Hylian term for "eat". This would mean that "Like-Like" translates into "Eat-Eat". Gallery File:Underwater Like Like.png|An underwater Like Like from Majora's Mask See also * Deku Like * Rupee Like * Pikit es:Like Like Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies